


Delectable

by Misskiku



Series: lonashipping week 2020 [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lonashipping, Lonashipping Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku
Summary: Lonashipping week 2020Day 4: Cherry PinkMoon teases Gladion with her new flavoured lipstick
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun & Moon)
Series: lonashipping week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839319
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Delectable

Gladion swallowed thickly as he watched Moon colour her lips a rich cherry pink, his eyes following the slow trace of the glossy lipstick. His throat went dry. Her lips were perfectly pouted, the glossy sheen reflecting the light and he felt dazed. Dazed and dizzy, a fuzzy warmth pooling through his veins. Moon snapped the lipstick shut, clapping her compact closed, and gave him a sweet smile from across the table. The twinkle in her eyes was bright with a dangerous, smug mirth. 

She knew he couldn't keep his eyes to himself when it came to her lips. Whenever she applied lipstick, lip gloss, lip balm, whenever she chewed on a pen or a toothpick or -  _ Arceus _ \- nibbled her bottom lip, Gladion's eyes were there. Swimming with heat, desire blazing in his half-lidded gaze, he would stare. He was addicted to the intoxicating taste of her lips. Dependent on it. Enamoured and enchanted by her spell, everything falling away around him whenever anything drew his focus to her mouth. He didn't care that they were in public, seated in a cafe's balcony overlooking the ocean. He stared, fixated and flushed. 

Moon smiled knowingly, quirking the corner of her mouth.

"Careful," she teased quietly, aware of the people around them. "You might start drooling if you keep that up." 

"Hmm." 

Gladion's non-committal reply was muffled by the hand he rested his chin on. Moon pressed her lips together gingerly, and delighted in the sharp widening of his eyes, a flicker of his pupils darkening for a split second. 

"You know… there's something special about this lipstick," Moon said, sitting back in her chair. 

She waited for a moment, until he finally drew his gaze away from her mouth to meet her eyes, and slowly pulled her lips into a coy smile. 

"It's  _ flavoured _ ." 

His reaction was so infinitesimal that it remained undetected to everyone around them, the customers, the staff, everyone paying them no mind. Everyone except Moon. She saw keenly the way he stiffened. The heavy bob of his throat when he swallowed, the trickle of heat blooming across his cheeks. The faintest tremble of his lips in a silent gasp. 

Amusement bubbled in Moon's chest, his reaction being exactly what she was after. His gaze narrowed on her lips again. The intensity in his eyes sent tiny sparks of anticipation across her lips. She fought the urge to kiss him, to satiate the crackling of need in the air between them, and continued stringing Gladion along. 

"Do you want to know what flavour it is?"

He swallowed, eyes still firmly on her mouth. The distance between them, the people around them, was beginning to irk Gladion. He was on the edge of his seat, leaning slightly around the table towards Moon, his elbow propped on the solid wood separating them. The way he was staring at her, if they weren't in a rather popular, up-market cafe, he would have pounced on her already. 

His lips twitched with stubborn restraint. 

"I'm sure there's a simple way to find that out," he said. Frustration tightened his voice.

It was almost like he was  _ sulking _ . Arceus, Moon was enjoying herself way too much. She forced her grin down, not wanting to push Gladion too far. After all, it wouldn't be worth it if he ended up in a huff with her before the pay off. 

Moon tilted her head sweetly. "It's cherry flavoured," she said, and traced her tongue across her bottom lip gingerly. "I rather like it, actually." 

Gladion's eyes shot wide open. "Y-You-" His voice hitched and he cleared his throat. "You're doing this on purpose, you… you…!"

He drew his eyes to hers, narrowed and sharpened with an embarrassed heat. Despite his complaint, his annoyance softened when he saw the smouldering need reflected in Moon's eyes. He knew that she wanted this as much as he did. She was playing with him, teasing him, but it was just as hard on her. She was holding herself back. 

"Did you only just realise that?" she asked sheepishly. 

Her cheeks were flushed as pink as her lips. A bright and rich cherry pink, and his heart fluttered and squeezed at the sight. He'd been so focused on her lips, those damnably delectable lips of hers, and hadn't noticed the way she was flustering beneath his heated gaze. 

_ Oh. _

Gladion stood abruptly, the chair scraping across the floor, and he snatched Moon's hand. 

"We're leaving."

He pulled her to her feet and powered towards the exit with her in tow.

"Wh-What? What about my cake?!"

"Later." 

"But-!" 

"-I'll buy you as many as you want later," he cut her off as they shot through the cafe doors. He rounded the nearest corner, pulling them into the shade, into peace and quiet and he swivelled on his heels and kissed her. 

He muffled her gasp with his lips as he pulled her against his chest, one hand firmly pressed into her lower back, the other weaving into her hair. She gripped the front of his hoodie tight. Her hands slid up to cup his cheeks, her nails dusting his neck and he shivered, a strangled groan escaping and burning between them, and Arceus, he needed more. 

Her lips were sweet, so gloriously sweet and soft. The heat of her breath, her broken gasps for air, seared his skin as they came together again and again. He dragged his lips over hers in a hazy, lustful desperation. Tasting everything, her lips, the sugary cherry lipstick, a faint hint of the bitter coffee she'd had minutes earlier. He needed all of it. Her body against him, firm and warm. Her hands dragging through his hair, the sensation of her nails against his scalp making him shudder and groan as sparks danced behind his eyes. 

He lost himself quickly and utterly in the dizzying passion of their kiss. Desperate and sloppy, Gladion swept his tongue across Moon's lips as she stole a gasp of air. The sweet, tangy flavour came to life on his taste-buds and he wanted nothing else in the world but her. She followed his steps, the urgent dragging of his tongue across the junction of her lips, and she welcomed him in with a heady croon. Their tongues met, melding together perfectly, as perfectly as their lips found each other, as perfectly as their gasps blended between them. As perfectly and brilliantly as their bodies fit together in the heated moment. 

Moon's legs buckled and they broke apart, her head dropping to Gladion's shoulder with heavy gasps. He held her close, pressed his cheek to the top of her head, his eyes remaining closed as his lips tingled and burned with the lingering memory of their kiss. Two hearts hammered in the silence as they stood there, holding each other, neither knowing which thunderous beat was theirs. A soft laugh flittered up from Moon. Her shoulders trembled slightly with mirth, and she pulled away enough to smile at him. 

"Good thing you pulled us out of the cafe, huh?" she said unabashedly. 

Adoration softened her eyes, crinkling with her smile. She pressed her lips together, biting back another wave of laughter, before her eyes widened in realisation and she touched her fingers to her mouth. 

"You took it all off!" she gaped. 

Gladion raised an amused eyebrow at her. "I thought that was the entire point of flavoured lipstick. What did you expect, after teasing me like that?" 

He leant close, brushing his lips against hers in a feather-light kiss. A barely-there caress, soft and tender and miles away from the passion that had left them breathless. He felt her smile against his mouth. 

"There's no satiating you, is there?" she scoffed, but her eyes twinkled as she stepped back. She dug through her bag for a moment, pulling out her lipstick again. 

Gladion's eyes snapped to it. "And who's fault is that, I wonder?" 

She rolled her eyes, quickly reapplying her lipstick expertly, and smacked her lips together when she was satisfied. When her eyes met Gladion's again, she stiffened.

"Oh, no. Don't you dare." 

Her glare made his heart squeeze, and he took a slow step towards her. A teasing smile lifted his lips, his gaze falling to her mouth. To that glorious, cherry pink.


End file.
